Tampons are absorbent articles that are inserted into a woman's vagina to absorb blood and other menstrual discharges. Intravaginal urinary incontinence devices are inserted into a woman's vagina to reduce or inhibit urinary incontinence. Applicators may be used to ease the insertion of both urinary incontinence devices and tampons. Applicators typically include a generally cylindrical barrel for holding the tampon or device and placing in the vagina. The barrel may also include what are commonly called petals at the insertion end. Petals are flexible flaps that go from a “closed” or rounded configuration to an “open” configuration which allows the contained tampon or device to be expelled from the barrel. The applicator also includes a plunger for expelling the device or tampon into the vagina. Cardboard and plastic applicators are known in the art. Typically, disposable plastic applicators are utilized to deliver tampons inside the vagina. Disposable applicators for tampons typically utilize a single plastic resin construction. However some tampon applicators have considered the use of combinations of plastic materials. For example, Williams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,894, describes a tampon applicator barrel made up of linear low density polyethylene and styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymer to provide comfort and ease of insertion.
However, the physical characteristics of some intravaginal urinary incontinence devices vary significantly from tampons. In particular, self-expanding intravaginal urinary incontinence devices may exert significant forces on the applicator containing them, so the choice of materials used to make the applicators may be significantly restricted.
Intravaginal incontinence devices are designed to exert significant pressure within a user's vagina to support an adjacent urinary system. Prior to use, the device may be contained within an applicator for delivery into a vagina. Therefore, designers have had to modify the intravaginal urinary incontinence devices to minimize the distorting forces that may be exerted upon the device applicator. For example, Ziv, US Pub. Pat. App. 2007/0203429 discloses an intravaginal urinary incontinence device that must be “activated” or manually expanded after insertion to provide the force necessary to support the urinary system.
Alternately, the applicator strength must be increased to oppose the distorting forces of a self-expanding intravaginal urinary incontinence device. Because such a device may be in a constricted configuration, it is important that the applicator be able to withstand the pressure exerted by the incontinence device over an extended period of time (prior to use). However, such a modification may make it difficult or impossible to provide a closed insertion end with petals that are flexible enough to permit the expulsion of the device without too much force.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a self-expanding intravaginal urinary incontinence device that is structurally strong enough to avoid distortion or deformation over an extended period of time in storage prior to use, yet have soft, flexible petals for comfortable insertion.